


Run Boy Run

by katiyohanna



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Non-Hunter Winchesters, Not human!Castiel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 10:15:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1185067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katiyohanna/pseuds/katiyohanna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The drink Dean was about to down is frozen in his hand, hovering right in front of his already parted lips, and he feels like he can’t move. The small, rational part of his brain that is actively trying to make sense of the situation is telling him that this man has been stalking him for years, has been on the edge of his vision for what feels like forever, and that he can't be good news.</p>
<p>But there is also something about his beautiful stalker that makes him want to get closer to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Run Boy Run

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, this idea has been haunting me for a while now, and since I still can't decide how I want the next chapter of Inheritance to go (sorry that it's taking so long, I haven't forgotten about it!) I thought I'd try to write a shorter fic to sate my itch to write.
> 
> I'm still new to this whole writing thing and English isn't my first language, so forgive me if I make mistakes!
> 
> There'll be a second chapter that's going to have smut in it. I've already written parts of it so hopefully I'll finish it pretty soon.
> 
> The Winchesters aren't hunters in this one but John's still dragging them around the country for work.

 

 

The first time Dean sees the man he’s just turned fourteen.

The man is standing outside the shop, looking in through the window that’s right next to the magazines Dean’s browsing. If Dean hadn’t happened to inconspicuously try and take a look at the adult magazines in the top row, and thus needing to check his surroundings for any judging stares, he probably wouldn’t even have noticed the man. But he did.

And after a few seconds of the man seemingly trying to pinpoint something inside the shop, he also notices Dean.

Now, Dean in the middle of a growth spurt and puberty and like any other teenage boy, doesn’t really enjoy it when people look at him and his lanky, changing body. He has a nice face, he knows that and takes full advantage of the fact whenever he can, but otherwise the whole business of inhabiting a weirdly portioned, smelly and hairy body of a teenager just isn’t his idea of fun. Puberty is hard (and Dean has had to come in terms with _things_ getting _hard_ , literally, all the fucking time, which is also the reason he left Sam to nap in the motel room while he left to search for some Busty Asian Beauties he could “borrow”) and there’s no need for other people to make it even harder by pointing it out to him or staring when he’s already feeling so self-conscious and pissed off for fuck’s sake.

And boy, does this man have an intensive stare.

Dean feels the need to throw something at the window to make the man stop making him feel uncomfortable. Besides, the whole no-blinking thing on top of the intense, seemingly never-ending staring is quickly starting to get super creepy.

Dean tries to ignore the man, and goes back to looking at the magazines in front of him, but can’t help but to glance at the window after seven seconds of pretending to read an article in some randomly grabbed magazine about the newest study on menopause.

The man smiles.

He smiles with his whole face, blue eyes all happy and stuff, and for a moment Dean is stunned. The man tilts his head to the side a bit, nods, and then walks away.

Okay, what the fuck?

 

-x-x-x-

 

The second time he sees the man he’s about to turn fifteen and celebrating his birthday with Sammy by going to see some random action flick.

They’re about to go and buy some popcorn and clearly Dean isn’t paying enough attention to his surroundings because he bumps his shoulder into something.

That something turns out to be a tall dark haired man wearing a black trench coat. Muttering his apologies, Dean turns to look at the man’s face – because he’s polite and shit – and freezes.

The blue eyes staring back at him seem familiar. But why?

They just moved into town, so there’s no way that Dean knows anyone from around here well enough to have noticed their eye color. And none of their dad’s “friends” or employers definitely do not have eyes that blue, he would remember if they did.

“Dean, we’re gonna miss the movie if you just stand there. Dean. DEAN!” Sammy’s voice breaks through to him and Dean ends his awkward apology with an incomprehensible mumble. The man simply flashes a smile at him and continues his way to the door of the theater.

It’s the smile that makes Dean remember the creepy guy at the shop window a year ago three states over.

 

-x-x-x-

 

The third time he sees the man is six weeks after the second time, when he’s walking through the little town towards Sammy’s school so that he can embarrass his baby brother by picking him up and calling him “Sammy” and “baby boy” in front of his classmates (What can he say? He’s an awesome big brother).

Dean walks by a coffee shop and slows down enough to be able to read the ad in the window.

The man sits in the shop near the window and Dean’s eyes fall on him almost instantly. The man is talking to a woman with red hair. But even when he's talking to the woman, his eyes are again fixed on Dean. As If he had been staring right at him the second he walked into his view, just waiting for Dean to notice him.

Even though Dean slows down, he wills himself not to stop entirely. He needs to keep on walking to reach the school in time and the weird eye contact is not something he’s completely okay with.

Though, admittedly, the man is not hard on the eyes. His dark, messy hair and slight stubble give him this rugged attractiveness, and Dean can appreciate a good-looking man even if he only ever intends to sleep with girls. The familiar deep but clear blue of his eyes is kind of mesmerizing, but Dean’s sure that he can get over those eyes with a nice blowjob from some random chick in no time, absolutely no need to have a gay freak out.

When the woman the man is talking with turns her head to look at whatever it is that is stealing the attention of the man, Dean speeds his steps up again and hurries to get Sam.

 

-x-x-x-

 

In the following three years Dean sees the man everywhere.

Well, not _everywhere_ everywhere, but sometimes it does feel like it. Dad drags them around the country and still the man seems to pop up in almost every town they’re staying in. Most of the time Dean's sure he’s just imagining things. Often when he’s walking around the town of the month he thinks he catches a quick glimpse of the man, but when he tries to look harder he’s not there. But couple of times there’s eye-contact again, often accompanied with the small smile that Dean has come to expect from his weird stalker. Even Sammy sees the man few times, but only from a distance.

 

-x-x-x-

 

When Dean’s nineteen and about to leave the nightclub where he was supposed to meet with his latest conquest – a brunette called Kate or Kaitlyn or something else starting with a k –  and after having been ditched for the first fucking time in his life (seriously, who does that when offered a night with the great Dean Winchester? The chick must’ve been insane), the man is suddenly right there, sitting on the barstool right next to his. Still attractive, still blue-eyed, still wearing the black coat.

This is the closest he’s actually been to the man since the accidental bump years ago in the movie theater.

The drink Dean was about to down is frozen in his hand, hovering right in front of his already parted lips, and he feels like he can’t move. The small, rational part of his brain that is actively trying to make sense of the situation is telling him that this man has been stalking him for years, has been on the edge of his vision for what feels like forever, and that he can’t be good news. Dean might be more than capable of defending himself if it comes down to it, but then again, the man has been shadowing him for a long time so he must be pretty well prepared if he plans to kidnap him or something.

Those kind of thoughts are more and more often replaced with more positive and soothing ones and even now Dean can't help but to try and ease his fears; How dangerous could one man truly be? If he’d want to hurt Dean he could’ve done that already. Basically whenever he wanted too, but he had never done more than stare and smile at him.

Then there’s also the teeny tiny part of Dean that has started to see the man not as a threat, but more as a…well, more as a star of his (wet) dreams. It’s sort of nice to think that someone wants to spend that much time just looking at him. Not that he would consciously think about him like that, no way, nuh-huh. His subconscious just isn’t something he can control and that's it. Dean Winchester walks into a room and girls lose their panties, Dean Winchester does not walk into a room and lose _his_ panties over– No! So not the best train of thought! Bad brain, thinking about panties and his stalker on top of him, under him, running his hands all over –

“Can I offer you a drink?” The man asks.

He has a deep voice that does not exactly help derailing Dean’s thoughts. Though the surprisingly normal question does shut his brain down completely for a couple of seconds.

After those couple of seconds Dean is hit by a wave of self-awareness and he realizes he hasn’t even moved his hand since he noticed the man next to him. Gathering all of his concentration and strength, he turns his eyes away from his stalker and finally touches the edge of the glass to his lips and pours the last drops of his drink into his mouth.

Dean takes a moment lowering the empty glass to the counter, considering his options. Now that he isn’t looking at the man and into his eyes he has some control over himself. Maybe he should just walk (or run) away from the man. They could go back to the weird thing they had going on before this and nothing would need to change. Or he could see where this could lead if he let it.

“Sure.”

He turns his eyes back to the man, who is now smiling _the_ smile. And somehow he feels like there’s something natural about all this. He has been on the receiving end of that smile plenty of times before, after all.

The man orders something Dean hasn’t even heard of before but is willing to try and then gives him his full attention.

“Castiel”, he introduces himself and immediately Dean feels weird now that he cannot think of him as simply “the man” anymore.

“Dean”, he replies automatically, but the man – Castiel – must know that already.

“So, Dean, why would a handsome young man like you sit here alone on a Saturday night?”

It’s a common question, common _flirtation_ and that’s why it’s so fucking weird. Before Dean can stop himself he lets out a loud and disbelieving “what?!”

Castiel’s brows furrow and his smile loses some of its warmth. “What _what_?”

“You… I mean, what? It’s been… you’ve been…” Dean stutters until he closes his eyes and concentrates on forming an understandable sentence. There’s no need to beat around the bush now, so he just says it like it is; “You’ve been stalking me for like five years now, and when you finally decide to actually fucking talk to me you attempt to flirt with me like I’m just some random kid in a bar?! Out of all of the possible things I’ve imagined you’d say to me, an over-used pick-up line is what you lead with? Seriously, Jesus Christ.” Thankfully the bartender finally finishes making their drinks and Dean gets to have some liquid distraction from the weird as fuck scene he’s found himself in.

After a few gulps Dean’s already regretting what he just said and the tone he used. The man must not think that he’s that stupid or blind, so he feels justified, but the truth stands that Dean’s sort of afraid of him (The guy has been following him around, there must be something wrong with him). Using such a disrespectful tone might just be the reason somebody finds him dead in a ditch the following morning. He really should learn how to censor his speech.

“I thought that maybe you’d prefer the more traditional approach to ‘Hello, I’m your stalker, you might have seen me couple of times before?’” Castiel smirks (and thank god he seems at least a bit amused by Dean’s outburst). “But now that you’ve pointed it out, it does seem a bit silly, doesn’t it?”

Feeling like he’s gained a permission to keep the conversation going like he wants it to without ending in a back of a van with duct tape over his mouth, and also never being the one to know when to shut up, Dean huffs out “understatement” and after another gulp of his colorful drink finds enough courage to continue; “so, seeing that we’re now actually talking to each other, are you ever planning on telling me what exactly has been going on for the past five years?” He keeps his eyes carefully on his glass, swirling the ice in it, but when Castiel stays quiet Dean chances a peek at him.

Which of course doesn’t go unnoticed as Castiel is once again staring at him.

“You’re a magnificent man Dean Winchester.” Castiel starts and Dean can’t help but to shiver a bit – from fear or arousal, he really can’t tell – when he hears his name from the man’s lips, “I’m sure you’re aware that your looks alone can have a certain… effect on people.” He says and lets his eyes roam over Dean’s body before coming back up to his eyes. “And your very soul must be so beautiful, seeing how devoted you are to your family’s welfare, especially to that of Sam’s. And how you aim to help every single person you meet. Your actions truly are unbelievably righteous and beautiful, even if you yourself cannot see that. Admittedly you seek pleasure for yourself in places like this and with women that can only offer you company for a night, a habit I must say I’m not too pleased with, but even that you do with respect. And still you do not seem to think highly of yourself, as if you do not deserve better for yourself.” Castiel pauses for a while and adds with a soft voice “But you deserve so much more.”

Dean’s dumbfounded. He just had his beautiful stalker wax poetic about his life. Creepy, but also kind of touching. It’s also scary how much the man seems to have gotten into his head by just watching him. At least Dean hopes it’s just by watching him.

The fear in Dean is having an intense fight with his other emotions, and slowly starting to win. Running away seems like a pretty good idea at this point, but there’s something about the man and way he appears to know him, better than anyone else actually, that keeps Dean rooted to the spot. Curiosity killed the cat, but Dean cannot leave now, not when he has a chance to find out what’s the man’s motive for stalking him.

“I believe you would normally try your best to deny everything I said about your soul just now. For some reason, perhaps the way your father has treated you your whole life, you think you’re not worth the praise.” Castiel says and Dean’s mouth falls slightly open in disbelief. Castiel smiles again, this time teasingly “Just thought to say that to give you an idea of what to say. Judging by your silence you couldn’t think of a way to respond.”

“You son of a – Did you just… you can’t talk like that about my father!” Dean recovers, anger rising. His father has done the best he can, how dare this man talk about stuff he knows nothing about, what gives him the fucking right?

“Oh, my apologies, I was not trying to anger you, I simply forgot myself for a while and let my own opinion slip. It is true that your father loves you very much, even if I disagree with his ways of raising you. But please, do not take offense Dean, I promise I’ll leave your father out of this conversation.”

“You, what – “

“Please, do relax and forget I mentioned him.” Castiel says with authority in his voice. “Perhaps there is something else you can find that you would like to discuss.”

Dean takes a minute to calm down. There is no way he’d let anyone else off the hook after talking shit about his family, but he’s not going to blow his chances of finding out more about the man. Besides, the anger dulls his fear and makes it easier to talk. “You never answered my original question. I asked you why you’ve been stalking me, and I got your weird-ass opinion of me in return. So, you think I'm great and that I sort of can get, but what were you planning on gaining by watching me? Are you going to try and kidnap me? Rape me?” Dean’s anger fuels him, and he almost spits out the last parts of his questions. They’re in a public place, Castiel cannot do anything to him here, so why not try to get the truth out of him right the fuck now.

At first Castiel seems almost… hurt. Hurt that Dean would accuse him of something like that. But then he once again smiles. This time it’s not kind and warm, happy smile, no. It’s predatory.

“I’ve considered those options, yes. But not for years anymore. If I’d found you as a child, when you would have been too young to truly fight me and when you would have quickly forgotten your family, I most likely would have taken you from your father, raised you and when you’d been old enough, I would have taken you to my bed. Though never against your will. You must understand, Dean, that I wish to never hurt you.

“But I found you when you were already on your way to adulthood. When you were a scrawny boy going through puberty, still trying to fit in. You would have hated me if I acted then, and I would have hated myself for ruining your life that way. Your father and Sammy are important to you, and you would’ve tried to fight your way back to them.”

Dean’s discomfort is increasing at a fast pace, but he stays seated, unable to stop listening to Castiel whose tone has now turned seductive.

“So I followed you, made sure that you would not forget about me and that you were okay. I loved watching you live your life and seeing you grow into the beautiful man that you are. Now that you’ve reached adulthood, I deemed it safe to finally approach you. Sam has turned fifteen and is more than capable of taking care of himself, so you can leave him without supervision without feeling guilt or having to worry.”

Castiel leans in closer to Dean’s frozen body and Dean swears he can see something flicker in his eyes. He’s more scared than he remembers ever being, especially when he recognizes the flicker in Castiel’s eyes as lust. Lust and something else.

“I thought that I could seduce you, make you mine like that. Don’t think that I haven’t noticed how you look at me sometimes or what you do when you’re alone at night, I know you Dean. You are attracted to me, but I understand there are things holding you back and that you’re scared. Which is wise, who knows what I could do or what I could be.”

Castiel’s eyes flash red and Dean can only draw a shaky, panicky breath and flinch in response. Castiel’s eyes remain blood red for three seconds and turn back into deep blue ones before he leans close enough to whisper into Dean’s ear but not close enough to touch.

“You see Dean, I’m a selfish creature. I could make you come with me and force you to give yourself to me, I am powerful enough to do that with a snap of my fingers. But ever since I first smelled you in that little shop and saw you and your green, beautiful eyes, I knew that you’d eventually be mine. Because you’re meant to be mine and because you yourself want to belong to me, not because I forced you to. I had been searching for you for basically my whole life, and trust me, that is a long time. You might be skeptical about soul mates and such, but deep down you also know that you’re mine. Mine and mine alone.

“So you can run. You can run from me and maybe you should. After all, your whole world view has been just shattered and you’re afraid. But know that I’ll still be there; still watching over you, just waiting for you to realize that you’re drawn to me and fear is not the strongest emotion you have. You’ll come back to me”

Dean can feel Castiel’s breath on his neck and it sends chills up his whole body.

“Run, Dean. I’ll catch you no matter where you go or what you do, don’t you worry about that. I love a good hunt. Run until you can’t anymore.”

And just like that Dean’s up on his feet, staring down at a smirking Castiel. The next second he’s running through the club, shoving people from his path and after he gets outside he forces his legs to go as fast as they can. He runs the whole way to the rented apartment that their dad found for them, and doesn’t stop until he’s safely inside and has slammed the door shut behind him.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and Kudos are much appreciated!


End file.
